Ender Love
by Tabuu99
Summary: A person is banished from there homeworld and has a bounty on her head. What happens when someone who dosn't want the bounty comes and saves her.


_Ender Love_

Tabuu: My first minecraft story.

Twilight: Like all of his other stories he only owns his OC's.

Tabuu: Yami in this story will be 18 and Endy(Enderman or in this case Enderwoman) will be 19.

Twilight: WARNING THERE WILL BE LEMON!

Tabuu: You have been warned. Also time in my minecraft storis will be like real life. Mods will be included and/or mentioned. There will be may/some refrances to the acuall game.

_Endy's POV_

I have been sad ever since I left, no kicked out of my home world and was now being hunted. Sure there were other female Enderman(or Enderwoman as some beings call us) but I was different. I was mostly human looking. I was as tall as a normal human and had brownish reddish hair that extended down to my waist. I had white skin with a normal human sized female mouth and ears. I had a pure black coat and hat on and the hat had look like an Enderman's head with purple eyes. I was wearing a pair of somewhat tall black boots. Also I had purple particles that came off of me every now and then but mostly when I teleport and had 'a' cup sized breasts. I can only teleport when I have an Ender Pearl but they took mine when they kicked me out. Oh and one more thing I can go in water without it hurting me and can go out into the sun as long as I has sunglasses on which I found in an old home.

Anyway when news got out for a bounty on my head all the mobs(minus pigs, cows, etc.) when on a hunt. Even the human heard this reward for a double chest filled with diamond everything. I wasn't safe no matter where I went.

It was raining and I know that I said this before but if I stay in the rain to log I will literally go up in flames and die. I was running away from skelingtons when one of them shot me in the shoulder. I fell fast first into the grass and cried out in pain.

"Please don't hurt me!" I begged but the they just kept coming.

I shut my eyes tight and yelled as loud as I could "SOMEONE HELP ME!"

_Yami's POV_

I was writing in my book about my life so far. I was running low on diamond and steel tools and really needed to get some more soon. The mobs have gotten tougher for some strange reason. I also got a letter on my door saying:

_WANTED, Dead or Alive: Endy_

_Looks like (the Enderman female sprite in Mob Talker)_

_Bounty: Humans: All the diamond you can carry and then some._

_Mobs: Powered up attacks. Some rare armor._

_Reason: She is a freak of the Ender people and she must be killed for her form._

The picture was scratched in places so all I could see was four purple eyes. One that look like and Enderman hat and the other somewhat human form.

I then her someone yell in in the loud rain "SOMEONE HELP ME!"

I jumped out of my chair and put my diamond armor on and grabbed the last diamond sword. I ran out into the rain and a few feet away I saw and Enderman being attack by three skelingtons.

"This must be there person thing on that wanted paper." I thought.

She had on arrow in her left shoulder and greenish reddish blood was coming out of it. I raced towards them and sliced at them. I killed the first two but the second one dogged it and fired an arrow at me.

_Endy's POV_

I was positive I was going to die when I heard the sound of a really sharp diamond sword cur through bones. I opened my eyes and saw a teen in diamond armor killed two of the my enemies and duck under an arrow of the third.

As he fought hard to kill the other I thought "I barely made it away from the last human and all he had was a wooden sword. This one has diamond and looked fast. This might be it..."

He killed that last one and came over to me.

"Please...don't turn me in..." I said as I held the arm with the arrow above it.

He reached a hand out to me and I waited for the pain of his sword or fist. I didn't feel either instead I felt pain in my shoulder as I felt an arrow being pulled out. A tear went down the side of my face as it was finally out and the person put it in there inventory.

"Can you walk?" he asked.

I jumped when I saw lightning and stuttered "D-Don't turn me in...Please."

"Can you walk?" he repeated.

I shook my head no and he told me "Let me help you."

I looked at him with a shimmer in my eyes and asked "Y-You want...to help me?"

He smiled slightly and said "Human or not no one should ever be hunted."

With that he put me on his back and we ran in the thundering rain to what I guessed was his house. I fell asleep along the way do to the pain and blood loss.

_Yami's POV_

As soon as I got home I took her up stairs to my king sized be I made a few weeks ago and placed the girl on it. The mixture of red and green blood was still coming out but a little slower. I quickly took of her clothes(everything but her hat) and blushed slightly when I saw her wet nude form. I then quickly cleaned her wound and patched it up. At that moment I took her hat off and along with the rest of her damp clothes to B1 which was used mostly for extra storage and for cleaning clothes. Once they were in they were in they dryer I went back up stairs and took my armor off and put it in a near by chest.

All that I had on now was a black t-shirt with and enderman face on it, black shorts and black boots that were similar to the ones the female was wearing. I then took out from my inventory a small enderman pouch that she had. It had nothing in it.

I did my far research on all of the mobs and I found out that Enderman can't teleport without and Ender Pearl. I then placed an extra one I had in it and for a split second it stopped raining, thundering and lightning and I heard a sound some from up stairs.

I grabbed a Golden Apple and a big towel on the way up, knowing the female would need it.

_Endy's POV_

My eye snapped open when I felt my powers returning. I looked for my Ender pouch bit it was gone. I also noticed that along with my hand made pouch all of my clothes were gone leaving me completely naked.

I sat up and winced at the pain in my arm. I looked at it to see it was patched up. Ever with this big bed and cover I was still soaking wet and was cold. Out of the corner of my eye and saw a door opened and from it came the teen who saved me.

For a split second I was angry and asked him yelling "WHERE IS MY POUCH!"

He tossed it to me and two things happened. One I felt happy it was back and two, I felt that there was an Ender Pearl inside. He came over to me and put a big towel over me and instantly I felt warm.

Before he could say anything I let the pouch fall to my lap and pulled him into a hug and started to cry "Thank you! Thank you so much for saving me!"

Once I was done I let him go and looked him in the face. For the very first time in my sad life I fell in love.

"Anything for a cute girl like you." he said which made me blush. "Is...Is he hitting on me?" I asked in my mind. I then noticed he was blushing slightly and I guessed he saw me wet and naked.

He then handed me a Golden Apple and said "Eat up."

I didn't realize how hungry I was and devoured it and felt 10 times better.

After a moment of silence(except for the weather outside which was clearing up now and revealed it to be night time) I asked him "Whats your name?"

He smiled and said while petting my head "My name is Yami but I prefer Yami. What is your name darling?"

I felt my heart skip a beat when he called me this. When my parents didn't love me or call me "darling" or anything for that matter. Not even the name they gave me.

"My name is Endy." I said in a shy voice.

"Is that short for ender or something?" he asked in a teasing tone.

For the very first time in my life I smiled. I punched him in the right arm and said in a giggling voice "Not at all. I would have chosen a better name but my...my parents gave it to me but I liked it anyway."

"Ow! Glad to see you have recovered."

_Yami's POV_

A few weeks later she recovered and her arrow wound was gone and I gave her Ender clothes back to her. During the weeks when she was recovering I would bring her up food when she needed it and the day before she recovered I fell in love with her. Her cute face, body features, beasts...her whole body was so perfect.

Anyway she came down stairs and asked "Why did you sleep down here for three weeks Yami?"

"My dear Endy I only sleep in a bed with a girl if we like each other."

She said nothing at first but then said "Well I hate to sleep alone."

I stopped what I was doing. I closed the chest and when I looked at her she was right in front of me with a lot of those purple particles coming from her.

"You plan on staying here?" I ask.

She giggled and said "I still have a bounty out on my head. You don't want me to be hurt again do you?"

I bowed to her and said "I never want to see you hurt my lady."

When I came back up she was smiling. "You will have to do some work for me if you want to stay here."

This time she bowed and said "I wouldn't have it another way my good sir."

I chuckled when she said this. When I was taking care of here I treated her like a princess and now she was treating me like a prince.

"Something funny?" she asked as she came up.

"What you said."

"My good sir what do you mean?" she ask, already knowing what I meant.

I laughed and said "I just love someone who can make me laughed."

She blushed and said "Your funny to. Yami do you have any other Ender Pearls?"

"Just one, why? Do you need another?"

"No that one you gave me it better then my last ones. I and other Ender-people have the power to teleport people with them if they have out crystal."

"Amazing. Oh and I made somethings for you." I said as I dug around in my bag.

_(from now one inventories will be called bags and pouches are mine bags.)_

"What is it Yami?" she asked.

I then pulled out a bag that was the same sized as mine but this one looked like an Enderman's head.

"Since your going to be working for me you will need something bigger to carry things around." I said and handed it to her and she took it.

"You can keep you pouch in it if you want." I added.

_Endy's POV_

I almost burst into tears of joy but I was strong enough to push them down.

"This is one of the nicest things anyone has ever made for me." I said happily as I put it on my belt and like Yami's bag, mine disappeared, and I put my Ender pouch in it as well.

We ate some stake that he had made in the Stove(as some of us ladies call it.) and as soon as we washed up I said "Now in order for us both to be transported we..."

He interrupted me by saying "Holding hands right?"

I was shocked at how he knew this and he said "Enderman are my favorite mobs. Just so very cool."

I blushed and thought "He...really likes Enderman. So does this mean...he likes me."

I snapped myself out of it and said "Funny and smart."

"When I was a kid I learned so much about this world from a person named Notch." he said. We then grabbed each others hands and without a second thought I teleported us to the closest diamond which happened to be right at bedrock layer under his house.

_Yami's POV_

I felt a little dizzy when I was came out of teleporting but I know that if this was related to going to the Nether then I would get over it soon.

I didn't feel Endy's hand so as I began to search for a torch I called out "Endy are you there?"

It echoed in the caves. I was still looking for torches when I turned around and a pair of purple eyes were in my face and I heard the sound Enderman make.

I yelped and fell on my back on the cool, smooth stone. Once torch and diamond sword fell out and I grabbed them both with each hand.

I placed the torch down and when the light hit the Enderman I saw that it was just Endy.

She burst into laughter and said "I scared you good Yami!"

I got up, brushed some dirt off of me and said with a chuckle "You got me good Princess."

Once she stopped I pulled from my bag one kind of every steel tool and said "Sorry this is all I have."

She took them all and put every thing but the pickaxe in her bag and said "Its ok."

"You do know how how to use these right?" I asked her.

"Before I met you I had a few run in's with some other humans. Some times they were mining or farming before they tried to kill me or they had just killed another mob."

"Well lets get to work." I said and got my diamond pickaxe out.

"Before I do can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"You do have a bath and/or shower at home right?"

"I do but why do you asked?"

She huffed and said "Even thought I am part Ender man I am still a female and I would like to be clean."

"Wait doesn't sunlight and..."

_Endy's POV_

I interrupted him by saying "I can go into the sunlight as long as I have sunglasses. I can stay in the rain for some time before I literally go up in flames."

"Whats the difference between rain water and bath water?" he ask and we both started to mine all the diamond and steel in the cave.

"Rain water it more...tainted(I use a lot of fancy words every now and then. More then Yami) then bath water."

"Can't fight you on that logic."

It took what seemed like forever before we finally got all of the items we could see. Every now and then a mob would come in from the hole above us and attack us but Yami quickly killed it. Most of the mobs that attacked us were Enderman. It made me sad to see them but when I saw how hard Yami fought to save me I felt happy. By time we ere ready to go all together we had 33 diamond, 36 steel, 20 gold and 69 Ender Pearls(not counting mine or Yami's. Some of the which he came from the hole above us).

Before we teleported out I gave back all the tools Yami gave me and said "I don't like them. It feels really slow mining stuff with them."

Before I gave the sword back and Enderman teleported behind Yami. I thrusted the sword deep into his head and it fell to the ground with a thud.

"Thanks." he said. He tried to take the sword out but when he did the handle broke off.

"Sorry about that." I said.

"Its ok. That sword I gave you was close to braking anyway. If anything I should be sorry."

"Well you can have the Ender Pearl." I said and handed it to him.

We both held hand and right before we teleported away, Yami grabbed the torch he placed.

_(A few minutes later.)_

I was on Yami's bed reading a book he got me during my arrow recovery. He called me from down stairs "Endy can you come down here for a moment? I have something for you."

I placed my bookmark in the book and placed it on the nightstand(another thing Yami had made for me) and got up. On my way down stairs I was deep in thought.

"He has done so much for me and gave me so much and what does he get from me? Another hand to help and nothing else." I smiled and said to myself before entering the room Yami was in "Well tonight he is getting a "reward" for all that he has done for me."

_Yami's POV_

"What did you make for me this time?" Endy asked once she teleported next to me.

"These." I said and held out a all the basic tools and a full set of armor(which I customized it for her.) but these were made out of Ender Pearls. The handles of the tools were made of diamond.

"You...you made these for me?" she asked.

"I took a random guess. If Ender Pearls give Ender-people there powers I thought that basic objects made from them must make you more powerful." I explained (I for got to tell you he also made and Ender Bows and Ender Arrows for me).

She put everything in her Ender bag without a word and I asked "Do you like them?"

She said nothing as her she walked towards me. "Is there..." I began to ask but before I could finish she put both her arms around my neck and pulled me into a kiss. My eyes opened widen surprise as I felt her tongue push/force its way into my mouth.

_Endy's POV_

My eyes opened a littler as a blush and suductive look came on my face. I looked into his eyes while my tongue played with his. At first his eyes had a surprised look in them and his tongue did not fight mine but eventually his eyes closed a little bit to match mine and is tongue began to fight with mine. We had to stop the kill a few minutes later because of two reasons. One, we almost ran out of air and two, I added to much weight to him se he fell to the ground and I fell on top of him.

"I love you Yami." I said with a still blush on my face "I have ever since you saved me."

"I have too Endy. I love you so much." he said.

I then grabbed his hand and teleported us to his king sized bed.

_Bacon_

I got off of Yami and took of out boots. I was about to take off My Enderman hat what he stopped me and said "Don' it on. It makes your look cute."

I giggled and said "Anything for you good sir."

I then took of his shirt and pants and threw them to the ground. I then used my right hand to rub his growing erection and he held back a moan but I could still tell he liked it. I stopped this treatment and licked it and this time I heard him moan.

"First time?" I asked as I began to take his pure black underwear off.

"It is and I am glad its with you." he said.

"Ditto." I said and threw them to the ground. His cock was bigger then I thought, at least 9in long.

"Your bigger then I thought." I purred and wrapped my right hand around it.

"F-f-fells so good." he said moaning "Don't..." before he could even finish I forced myself to take all of his 9in cock in my mouth. It hit the back my my mouth and I gagged a few times and Yami moaned so loudly that that you could hear it for miles.

"Endyyyyyyy..." he moaned and I began to take it out and as I did I swirled my tongue around his huge cock. By the time it was almost out It was soaked with my saliva. I took it out of my mouth and kissed the tip and said "You tasted good. Too bad I won't know what your seed tastes like."

_Yami's POV_

"What do you mean?" I asked. She ignored me and sat up. She smiled suductively and purred "I want you inside me now but first things first..." she trailed off.

She unzipped her coat and when it got to the bottom a line of her skin appeared. She then took it off and threw it to the floor. I blushed at her almost nude form but I knew soon she will be naked. I looked at her 'b' cupped size breasts. She noticed me staring and blushed a dark shade of red and asked "I'm sorry there not that big but..."

"There perfect Endy." I said. She looked at me and smiled. She almost ripped her panties when she took them off so fast. I then saw how wet she was and some of it dripped onto me. She put her hands on my chest and positioned her dripping pussy over my cock. She then moved her hands to each of my shoulders and her lips near mine.

"Move when your ready."

She then slammed down on my cock and forced me into a kiss. My cock broke past her barrier and she screamed/moaned into my mouth. She stopped the kiss to regain her breath. During this her white liquid(since she was half human half ender person she had some traits of each) mixed with her green and red blood flow on to me.

Before I could say anything she forced me into another kiss and began to ride my cock. Every time it went in and out of her we moaned into each others mouth. After a few minutes of this and with no warning we both climaxed and moaned loudly out of the kiss(meaning they stopped the kiss). His white liquid and mixed blood exploded onto me and I shot so many ropes of cum in her that I could have sworn her belly got a little bigger. She took my cock out and fell on top of me.

_No bacon_

_Endy's POV_

I cuddled agains his body and he held me close.

"I love you Endy." he said.

I giggled slightly and said "Love you to Yami."

He moved one hand to pull the covers over us and we both fell asleep.

x

Yami: That went well.

Endy: Also for minecraft stuff only and starting from now on I will be helping him.

Yami: Next will be a Ghast or and Iron Golem.

Endy: Do remember that I look like my female sprite in the mod Mob Talker/Girl Talk.


End file.
